Team Fortress 2 -Mann vs Machine- Apocalipsis
by Autumn Cold Nights
Summary: Ya en el año 2020 "TF Industries" se ha convertido en la principal agencia de apoyo militar a nivel mundial; profundamente admirada y respetada por sus miembros y avanzada tecnología. Sin embargo a veces, aquellas que pensamos son nuestras fortalezas, pueden volverse en nuestra contra. De todas maneras, el poder trae consigo grandes responsabilidades.
1. Capítulo I: Enero 1

_NOTA: Gracias por leer este nuevo proyecto. Espero sea de su agrado; sea ese el caso o sea al contrario, pueden hacérmelo saber a través de una review. Cualquier comentario al respecto es agradecido. Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo tan pronto haya tenido tiempo, y espero que eso sea pronto ya que estoy bastante ocupada ultimamente debido a motivos académicos. Sin más que decir, se despide A.D. Disfrútenlo._

I

Hace algunas horas, cuando apenas faltaban unos cuantos segundos para media noche, el preludio de un extraño evento se había manifestado: Un corte total del suministro de energía eléctrica y una caída de los servicios de internet. Cuando la energía regresó de sopetón, muchos aparatos electrónicos dejaron de funcionar y ante los estallidos y chispazos, el pánico no se hizo esperar. Pero había algo más. Esa noche no era como todas; un apagón cualquiera no causaba tanto revuelo y no habría sido así si no se hubiese tratado de la noche de año nuevo del 2012 y por lo que vino más tarde.

Corriendo por la avenida principal, un grupo de personas huía despavorida esquivando los distintos obstáculos que la calle parcialmente a oscuras ofrecía. Eran casi las 5:00 AM y el alumbrado público era irregular a lo largo de la ciudad; algunos faroles parpadeaban de vez en cuando y el suelo lucía húmedo, de un color rojizo que se proyectaba desde un grifo de agua en mal estado y de un hombre que yacía con el brazo alrededor del artefacto, inerte. Alguien o algo, le había provocado una enorme herida en el cráneo por lo que este se presentaba abierto y derramando una sustancia viscosa sobre la acera.

Los gritos de los habitantes se podían oír a un par de cuadras a la redonda, atenuados por esporádicas explosiones en distintos puntos de la ciudad. Por el momento, la población se limitaba a trasladarse hacia los suburbios, lo cual no parecía una idea muy segura ya que el origen del peligro era incierto.

Uno de los individuos que se encontraba en la pequeña aglomeración se separó de la bandada y cambió de dirección, dirigiéndose hacia el parque. En una de las esquinas había una cabina telefónica intacta con luz interior, por lo que el sujeto supuso que aún funcionaba. Tras golpear la puerta con un pie y cerrarla al entrar con otra patada, hurgó nerviosamente en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Un pequeño papel arrugado parecía ser lo que buscaba. Lo expandió y aplanó sobre la mesita que sostenía la guía telefónica y marcó el número que allí estaba impreso. Una moneda. No había insertado la moneda. Buscó otra vez. Una moneda rusa. Inútil. El otro bolsillo. "¡Esta sí!" exclamó aliviado, y con manos torpes introdujo la moneda.

El tono de marcado. Maldito tono de marcado.

-¿Mamá?

-¿A-ló? ¿Piotr, eres tú?

-¡Mamá!

-¡¿Dónde estás!?

-¡Estoy bien! ¡En la ciudad, mamá! Algo pasó a las 12:00; estábamos todos abrazándonos. La tía Polly me felicitó por el año nuevo. Luego se cortó la luz. Algo estalló en el puente sur, y todos salieron a ver qué pasaba. Una señora venía como loca por la calle en su coche gritando que "es el fin del mundo", mamá. No sé qué pensar. Después volvió la luz. Entonces escuchamos disparos, y todos regresaron a sus edificios. Después…

-¡Piotr, tranquilo! Acá también está pasando algo raro. Hijo, tu hermano y yo estamos bien. Tu abuelo nos está llevando al campo. Voy a perder la señal. Por favor, ve a un lugar seguro. No quiero que…

-Mamá, tú tranquila. No te preocupes por mí. Ya tengo un plan. Por favor, cuídense. Nos veremos pronto ¡Lo prometo!

-¿Tu avión, Piotr? ¿Cuándo es tu vuelo? ¿Cúando regresas…?

La llamada se cortó.

¿Regresar a casa? ¿A Rusia? Supuso que todos los vuelos ya estaban cancelados, si no es que el aeropuerto ya había sido destruido por el misterioso evento.

El muchacho salió de la caseta y al no escuchar un alma en el sector, se aventuró sigilosamente hacia la calle principal.

La gran avenida estaba regada de automóviles abandonados en ambas vías. Piotr comenzó a avanzar por entre los coches; caminaba con la cabeza baja y mirando de vez en cuando hacia la retaguardia por miedo a ser abordado por alguien o algo. Esa noche, como ninguna otra, su miedo a la oscuridad le estaba causando una tremenda paranoia. Se sentó un momento para tomar un respiro y aclarar la mente pero no sintió nada más que un nudo en la garganta ¿Dónde podía pedir ayuda? La policía brillaba por su ausencia y no había escuchado a los coches de bombero desde hace ya varias horas. Había perdido a papá y a la tía Polly al salir del edificio, cuando un incendio se había iniciado en el block contiguo. Una turba de personas asustadas los había separado y ahora sólo estaba preparado para lo peor. Tal vez ambos estaban muertos. Nadie lo sabía.

Piotr miró a su alrededor. "Pague 2 y lleve 3" anunciaba la publicidad de una farmacia en uno de los enormes letreros que solían encontrarse a lo largo de la avenida. A la derecha de este, un gran cartel llamó particularmente su atención: "Estamos para protegerlo a usted, su patrimonio y su bandera. _TF Industries_ , desde 1870"; acompañando a la frase, las siluetas de cinco imponentes mercenarios adornaban el afiche. ¡Por supuesto! Si existía en el mundo un lugar seguro, con total certeza era el edificio de _TF Industries_ , la más grande y poderosa compañía de apoyo y suministro militar a nivel mundial. Hace algunas semanas, Piotr había enviado su currículum, sin muchas esperanzas, con la intención de ser aceptado como recluta. Cada año, un pequeño grupo de jóvenes militares eran alistados, tras un minucioso proceso de selección, para ser entrenados como futuros mercenarios y formar parte de las filas de la organización, la cual funcionaba como un moderador de las relaciones internacionales siempre y cuando hubiese cierto "incentivo monetario" de por medio. Distintos países a lo largo y ancho del globo contrataban sus servicios básicamente para hacer más expeditos los conflictos bélicos que surgían, y con esto se evitaba al mismo tiempo el desarrollo de un enfrentamiento a mayor escala. Nadie confiaba en TF Industries, pero sus integrantes eran profundamente respetados y tenían un gran sentido del honor. Afortunadamente en la actualidad, existía un contrato de 10 años en el país que Piotr se encontraba de visita, por lo que el sitio idóneo para pedir asilo era la sucursal que se encontraba al final de la calle, cerca de la costa. No obstante, la distancia era bastante larga y el estómago de Piotr había comenzado a sonar. Se levantó con cuidado, esperó unos segundos y trotó silenciosamente hacia una tienda de provisiones que había descubierto hace unos días atrás, ubicada a uno de los costados de la calzada.

La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que sólo bastó empujar. Comenzó a pasearse por los pasillos, como cuando su madre le enviaba a comprar algo para el almuerzo; sin embargo ahora, podía tomar lo que se le antojase. El dinero no era un problema en esta ocasión. Se quitó la mochila que traía sobre los hombros e introdujo un montón de paquetes de galleta y caramelos. Luego ingresó al sector de los bebestibles, y tomó unos cuantos refrescos igualmente. Una lata le causó particular atención: "Bonk: Atomic Punch", anunciaba la etiqueta del producto. Aparentemente se trataba de esas bebidas energéticas de alto contenido aditivo; mamá se las había prohibido ¿Mamá? Había estado pensando demasiado en mamá. Tomó uno de los refrescos y lo abrió de forma desafiante, como si la mujer estuviese ahí y bebió. La sensación era gratificante, sobre todo por el cansancio que lo invadía y el hambre. Tenía un leve sabor a cereza, pero claro, totalmente artificial. Guardó un par en su mochila para otra oportunidad.

De pronto, sintió un ruido a su izquierda. Al voltearse, se encontró con un sujeto que comía de un paquete de cabritas. Tenía la mirada fija en él mientras movía la mandíbula como rumiante.

-Este… ¿Quedan de esas "Bonks"? –Preguntó el desconocido, intentando esbozar una sonrisa amable, que sólo logró traducirse a una mueca de incomodidad.

-Sí, sí… -Respondió Piotr, tomando una lata y lanzándosela amistosamente –Hay bastantes, por si quieres llevar más.

-Con una basta ¡Gracias! –Exclamó de vuelta, mientras abría el envase y tomaba un trago -¡Buenas para la salud! –Dijo, levantando la bebida.

Piotr sonrió, y continuó conversando con el chico por un rato. Su nombre era Stuarth y era deportista, y por cosas del oficio se encontraba en la región solucionando algunos asuntos importantes. Piotr le comentó también un poco de su vida, y de cómo en los sucesos recientes había quedado solo. Le habló además de su plan de acudir a _TF Industries_.

-¡No me digas que también vas para allá! Conseguí ser reclutado el año pasado, y ahora estoy gestionando mi estadía aquí. Todavía no soy mercenarios de todas formas.

-Envié un currículo días antes de año nuevo pero aún no me ha llegado respuesta alguna- Le contó Piotr.

-Mi hermana se encarga de eso. No revisan el nuevo papeleo hasta pasadas las fiestas. Ella es la ayudante del administrador.

Ambos estaban sentados cerca de la entrada, apoyados contra la muralla y comiendo de un surtido de golosinas que habían colocado dentro de una canasta de compras.

-Ahora estoy buscando a alguien- Comentó Stuarth con la boca llena –Es la madre de uno de mis colegas. Dijo que estaría aquí a las 7 AM, pero ya van a ser las 8:30. Yo creo que ya estiró la pata.

Piotr movió los hombros en señal de no saber nada al respecto.

-¿Y si no la encuentras?

-Su hijo debió venir por ella. Yo sólo la he visto en fotos y soy pésimo fisonomista –Respondió mientras miraba su reloj –Y dime, ¿Por qué quieres ser aspirante en las filas de _TF Industries_?

-Soy militar en mi país, en Rusia. Antes estudié pedagogía, pero supongo que sólo lo hice por la beca.

-Vaya, casi no se te nota el acento.

-He ido de allá para acá toda mi vida. Mamá vive en Rusia conmigo y mi hermano, y mi padre está acá. Vengo todos los años para las fiestas desde pequeño.

-¿Y Por qué te metiste en el ejército?

-Papá trabaja en el ejército, y yo lo admiraba muchísimo por eso. Recuerdo haber visto fotos de sus misiones cuando era niño y me imaginaba haciendo lo mismo que él. Supongo que es el único trabajo por el cual me he sentido emocionado alguna vez.

-Yo quería cuidar a mis hermanas –Comentó Stuarth –Es un lío vivir entre mujeres. "El jefe" nunca estaba en casa, así que tuve que hacerme cargo de las chicas: mi hermana mayor, Pauling, y la menor… -El chico tosió un poco -…. El gas de la bebida se me sube por la nariz. Creo que el peor problema lo tengo con Pauling ¡Por Dios! ¡Ya está grande! Debería saber elegir adecuadamente, pero no. Ese novio suyo…. –Masculló entre dientes – Se la pasa bebiendo, y haciendo estallar cosas. ¡Hizo explotar su propia pierna mientras estaba ebrio! Ya podrás imaginarte que clase de idiota es.

Piotr rió y le dio el último sorbo a su bebida.

-Deberías relajarte un poco. La rabia te impedirá crecer –Bromeó el ruso, que era evidentemente mucho más alto.

Mientras el par conversaba un estruendo de vidrios se escuchó en la calle, bastante cercano a donde se encontraban. Stuarth avanzó hacia la ventana, agazapado. Al asomarse vio como una mujer entrada en años corría por su vida; a su espalda una enorme bestia mecánica la seguía a zancadas y con los puños en alto, destruyendo todo lo que estuviese a su paso.

-Hay que hacer algo, ya –Exclamó Piotr, asombrado y aterrado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Hacer qué? Debemos cuidar nuestros pellejos primero que todo.

-¿Y si es la madre de tu colega? ¿Eh?

Piotr se dio la vuelta, y tomó un fierro que estaba en el piso. Tras levantarse de un salto, abrió la puerta de par en par y dio un silbido para llamar la atención de la máquina. La mole se detuvo y giró la cabeza en un movimiento, luego el cuerpo, y al segundo siguiente se dirigía a toda marcha al lugar en donde el muchacho atemorizado se encontraba de pie, disimulando el temblor de sus piernas. Antes de que pudiese propinar cualquier golpe, una lata de "Bonk" se estrelló contra la cabeza del gigante desde otro lado distrayéndolo nuevamente. Una lluvia de envases vacíos continuó cayendo sobre su cuerpo metálico: era Stuarth, bateando toda la basura que había encontrado en un puesto de reciclaje. Piotr aprovechó esta oportunidad y embistió al enemigo por un costado, sujetando uno de sus brazos para intentar luxarlo e inhabilitar al robot. Tras un duro forcejeo, la extremidad dio un chasquido y las conexiones se cortaron.

El androide intentó en vano reincorporarse con el otro brazo, pero sólo logró estrellar un par de veces su cabeza contra el suelo asfaltado.

-¡La vara, Piotr! –Gritó Stuarth, señalando lo que su compañero tenía en la mano.

No sabía bien qué había querido decir, pero apoyó el objeto por debajo de la quijada de la máquina e hizo palanca con fuerza, logrando zafarla. Por último, enterró el metal en el mecanismo de la cabeza, ahora desprotegido, generando un cortocircuito. Los ojos del robot se apagaron y brotó un poco de humo acompañado de chispas desde el aparataje destruido.

-No era precisamente lo que yo habría hecho pero… ¡Me gusta tu estilo! –Exclamó Stu, mientras se acercaba al sitio donde la batalla había ocurrido. Le dio dos golpes en la espalda a su amigo, felicitándolo.

En la esquina de la calle, un buzón de correo había servido de escondite para la anciana. Esta, se asomó tímidamente, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de una nueva amenaza. Afortunadamente, el área estaba despejada.

-Yo… yo… ¡Muchas gracias, jovencitos! ¡Creí que iba a ser mi momento de partir! –Dijo la señora, acercándose emocionada, y tomando las manos de ambos jóvenes en señal de gratitud.

-¡Fue mi idea! –Respondió Stuarth, inflando el pecho.

Piotr no lo refutó, y solo dejó escapar una risita. Era un sujeto pacífico, y no le gustaba hacerse líos por esa clase de cosas.

-Jovencitos, ¿Habréis visto a un muchacho flacucho y pequeño? Es el amigo de mi hijo, y espera por mí. Es muy importante que me reúna con él.

-¿Señora… Conagher? –La reconoció por fin Stuarth, indignado ante la previa descripción de su imponente figura.

-¡Oh! ¡Entonces eres tú! ¿Cómo está mi Dexty? ¿Está él a salvo? –Preguntó apresuradamente la mujer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Está en su lugar de trabajo. Y ¡Claro! Está perfectamente. Me pidió que la llevara con él. El lugar es mucho más seguro.

-Muchas, muchas gracias, hijito. Y ¿Quién es este muchachote?

-Pues, él vendrá con nosotros ¿No es así, Piotr? –Sonrió Stuarth, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Piotr.

-Supongo que necesitas que cuide de tu pellejo, así que iré sólo porque vas a necesitarme –Le contestó este.

-¡Qué va! Tengo una tropa de idiotas que cuida de mi culo constantemente en la base.

La anciana observó al joven, sorprendida por su vocabulario; "propio de las viejas antiguas", había susurrado Stuarth tras notar la mirada de la señora Conagher.

Caminaron unos metros por la avenida principal, y notaron lo lento que avanzaban debido a la mujer. Piotr optó por cargarla hasta el punto de destino, pues no le resultaba pesada. Olía a naftalina y lavanda, y le recordó a su abuelita, ya fallecida hace unos años en su país natal. ¿Qué estarían haciendo todos en Rusia? Por primera vez, Piotr extrañó su hogar. Usualmente en las vacaciones, no pensaba en el día en que regresaría. Al contrario, intentaba aplazarlo al máximo porque le encantaba la ciudad. Había tanto por conocer; gente diferente y lugares grandiosos, al contrario de su pequeño pueblito cerca de las montañas. Stuarth sacó a Piotr de su letargo con un codazo, anunciándole que ya habían llegado a las dependencias de la empresa en donde trabajaba.

Al final de la gran avenida, que a ambos costados se mostraba regada de chatarra, un enorme edificio se presentaba ante él. El gigantesco cartel de la cima dictaba " _TF Industries S.A._ "


	2. Capítulo II: Capitán

_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_ _Saludos queridos lectores. Ha pasado bastante desde que subí el primer capítulo debido a mis problemas de tiempo con la Universidad. Espero les guste la segunda parte -que no será la última- y ojalá que aún haya para rato de esta entrega puesto que disfruto bastante escribiendo las peripecias de mis queridos mercenarios. Dejen su review para opinar o envíenme un mensaje si tienen alguna duda. Gracias, A.D._

II

-¡Pauling! ¡Por favor, ábreme!

El ruido resonaba como un gong imperial y las aves de los alrededores habían volado espantadas. Stuarth, el _scout_ , había estado al menos unos cinco minutos golpeando una de las puertas colaterales del edificio de _TF Industri_ es, puesto que aparentemente la puerta principal estaba cerrada y con la cortina blindada protegiéndola. Su mano estaba enrojecida, siendo masacrada por el metal, y no al revés como él esperaba, por lo que Piotr lo sostuvo por los nudillos para que se detuviese, una vez que comenzaron a alterarse sus ánimos. Stuarth volvió la cabeza: Estaba pálido y agitado. Piotr le dio una palmada en un hombro para calmarlo un poco.

-Amigo, si no te calmas van a escucharnos.

-¡Esa es la idea, Piotr!

-No, no. No ellos. _Ellos_ van a oírnos. Hay más como esa cosa de hace un rato ¿No es así?

-Salieron de aquí… -susurró Stuarth- … pero no fue nuestra culpa. Dexter va a solucionarlo muy pronto. El sabrá que hacer. Siempre sabe que hacer…

Piotr miró a la Señora Conagher. Había olvidado que estaba allí; los observaba desde un rincón del callejón en el cual había encontrado una caja que servía de asiento, con las manos juntas sobre su regazo, muy nerviosa tras haber escuchado el nombre de su hijo.

-Dexty no es todopoderoso… a veces él también se equivoca –susurró ella.

-Pero esta vez él no se equivocó –respondió Stuarth, alterado.

-Vamos a calmarnos ¿Si? Y esperaremos por ayuda –dijo Piotr intentando sonreír.

El _scout_ se sentó en el suelo y suspiró. Luego de dejar salir un poco del estrés que lo estaba consumiendo, estiró su cuello contracturado y comenzó a describir círculos con la cabeza.

-¿Qué les parece si intentan ver algo por esa ventana? –Intervino entonces la anciana, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia los muchachos.

-¿Ventana?

Stuarth, quien aún mantenía el cuello flexionado hacia atrás, movió un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y entonces descubrió lo que parecía ser una ventanilla horizontal sobre el portón metálico; y aún más, para su suerte, se encontraba abierta.

-Puedo entrar por ahí. Luego, abriré la puerta desde adentro… si me das un aventón, claro –dijo esto último, girando los ojos hacia Piotr.

Su compañero no tardó en reaccionar: Se agachó un poco, entrelazó sus dedos y ofreció sus manos a Stuarth para elevarlo. El scout apoyó su pie y mientras el ruso lo levantaba, se dio impulso y logró alcanzar la orilla de la ventana. Su agilidad le permitió ingresar fácilmente y sin problemas. El interior del lugar estaba bastante oscuro por lo que se mantuvo quieto unos momentos, para dar tiempo a sus ojos a adaptarse. Cuando por fin comenzó a distinguir siluetas, descubrió que se trataba de un almacén; había cajas en los rincones, herramientas y uniformes apilados dentro de un par de canastos. Parecía despejado, por lo que procedió a abrir la puerta que sólo se mantenía cerrada a través de unos gruesos, pero para nada aparatosos, picaportes manuales.

-Adelante, señoritas –Ofreció a ingresar inclinándose Stuarth, con un movimiento cordial del brazo. Luego, cerró la puerta otra vez. Desde un llavero que traía colgando del pantalón, sacó una pequeña linterna para inspeccionar el área. Al enfocar la luz al piso, descubrió una pistola vieja y algo oxidada a pocos centímetros de sus pies la cual entregó a su compañero, puesto que no confiaba demasiado de su puntería a ciegas. Luego de que Piotr revisara si estaba cargada, lo cual resultó positivo, les indicó avanzar. Los tres caminaron sigilosamente entre la pila de cachivaches hacia el fondo de la habitación en donde otro pasillo estrecho y paralelo conducía a la salida; el scout los detuvo con un ademán y apoyó su oreja con suavidad sobre la puerta de metal. Restos de viruta y pintura descascarada quedaron depositados sobre la mejilla del muchacho pero este no le tomó mayor importancia y tan sólo se rascó. Al no oír nada del otro lado, abrió el acceso y se encontraron en uno de los patios interiores de la estancia. Evidentemente, había sido sede de un enfrentamiento hacía no mucho rato: ventanales rotos, fragmentos de cristal ensangrentado, cartuchos de bala esparcidos y un lote de contenedores con el logo de la empresa carbonizados en el centro, aún emanando un poco de humo el cual se había dispersado en el aire que respiraban; sin embargo, no había señales de cadáveres.

¡Cuánto silencio! Podían percibir una leve opresión en sus pechos, como una sensación disneica que los obligaba a jadear.

"Estamos cerca" susurró Stuarth, y avanzó por la orilla con el mayor cuidado y discreción posible. La señora Conagher lo imitó, y por último Piotr, quién era inevitablemente torpe por su tamaño, caminando de puntillas les intentó seguir el paso, pero cada una de sus zancadas terminaba en un horrible pisotón de vidrios rotos. Su compañero le lanzó una mirada acusadora, y Piotr permaneció estático unos instantes; esperó a que el resto avanzara, y agudizó el oído para verificar que estaban solos. Un ruido similar a un carraspeo, lo hizo voltearse con los puños en alto. No había nadie… por lo menos no en el primer piso. La cabeza de Stuarth asomó por sobre su hombro: también había oído el particular sonido. "Los robots no tosen" moduló exageradamente con sus labios sin dejar salir un sonido de su boca, y luego señaló "arriba" en una de las escaleras. Era como Piotr sospechaba. "Yo voy primero" contestó este del mismo modo, sacando de su cinturón el arma que el scout le había facilitado al ingresar. Dio su primer paso en las escaleras y oyó un quejido de dolor, bastante sutil pero lo suficientemente claro como para asumir que efectivamente se trataba de una persona.

Piotr aceleró la marcha, llegando al segundo piso, agitado. Era otro pasillo, con unas tres puertas a un lado, una más grande al fondo y el ventanal destrozado al otro. Se adelantó, caminando encorvado, para revisar con cuidado cada una de las habitaciones. Al aproximarse a la tercera puerta tropezó, alcanzando a apoyarse con una de sus manos en el suelo; agachó la cabeza y al mirar por entre sus piernas flectadas identificó el obstáculo: un zapato que salía desde la puerta entreabierta. Empujó un poco, y algo calló del otro lado.

Los rayos de luz de mediodía pudieron colarse al interior de la pieza, y suavemente un cuerpo inmóvil comenzó a apreciarse en el suelo; aquél cuya pierna impedía el acceso. Era un hombre corpulento y musculoso, enorme para ser precisos, aunque su apariencia indestructible era opacada por más de diez heridas de proyectiles distribuidas entre su abdomen y su tórax. Lo que había caído al ingresar parecía ser su arma, una pesada minigun sin balas. La señora Conagher entró con cuidado e inmediatamente se acercó al caído; tomó su pulso y miró sus ojos para luego cerrarlos delicadamente. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto de pesar. Estaba muerto, y no había nada que hacer por él. La mujer mantuvo las manos sobre el pecho del sujeto y rezó por un momento, mientras Piotr inspeccionaba el resto de la habitación.

Era una enfermería. Las paredes opacas, lucían unas láminas de papel ya desvanecido con esbozos de lo que alguna vez habían sido dibujos de órganos humanos y que intentaban ocultar algunas manchas color marrón –similares al moho o bien, podía tratarse de sangre- y a su derecha, un modelo humano del esqueleto había perdido la mandíbula. En una de las esquinas del fondo, sobre un aparador de madera antigua cuya vitrina decorada de vidrios biselados exhibía distintos frascos de colores, un reloj de cuco comenzó a sonar anunciando que ya eran las 2 PM. La visión de Piotr se enfocó en el peculiar adorno y a continuación, sus ojos dieron con un biombo de hospital en la otra esquina. Tenía salpicaduras por la otra cara, que si bien no se observaban de frente, eran claramente distinguibles a contraluz.

Stuarth revisaba el contenido de la vitrina buscando objetos útiles, y su linterna generaba un brillo molesto al reflejarse en las botellas por lo que Piotr le agarró la muñeca y dirigió el resplandor fuera de su rango; sin embargo, al hacerlo, el haz se proyectó de golpe sobre el biombo y ambos encogieron sus hombros, asustados, al ver aparecer una silueta antropomórfica sobre una camilla oculta. Piotr se adelantó con sigilo y al mover la tela jaspeada, identificó que se trataba de sangre fresca y que su dueño estaba agonizando. Por supuesto, la expresión de impacto de Piotr hizo que Stuarth se incorporara con rapidez para observar de qué se trataba.

-Oh… no… -Lamentó el scout al identificar al afectado. Se trataba de uno de los médicos, más precisamente de la doctora en práctica -¿Edeltrauth? ¡Hey! ¿Me oyes?

La señora Conagher apareció de sopetón por el otro lado.

-Está respirando –confirmó ella –Aún podemos ponerla a salvo.

-No… hay remedio… -Balbuceó la herida, tanteando su bata.

-Hey… ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Piotr, nervioso –Tal vez… no esté tan mal… -añadió, mientras la anciana desabotonaba el delantal de la chica.

-¿Pueden… pueden ver el… control de signos vitales? –preguntó con dificultad la doctora.

-Es crítico… –intervino Stuarth, quien observaba los dígitos que mostraba el aparato y las observaciones.

Una pequeña pantalla estaba sujeta a una correa que Edeltrauth traía atada a la cintura, además de lo que parecía ser un bisturí, una cajita metálica con agujas, y una jeringa. Además, fue mucho más sencillo ver el motivo de su condición: aparentemente, un par de disparos en su costado izquierdo y una herida cortante en la pierna del mismo lado, no muy profunda, pero que sangraba bastante.

-Pero aún responde. Supongo… que con eso basta –exclamó Piotr, mientras entregaba su arma a Stuarth y tomaba la sábana que estaba a los pies de la camilla; cubrió a la muchacha, y luego la cargó con cuidado. -¡Vamos! Luego… volvemos por tu compañero.

-Él… ya se desangró... –lo detuvo ella. –Murió hace un par de horas, cuando los robots salieron de la base. No… oía nada desde entonces y por eso, ya me había dado por vencida.

El resto guardó silencio, mientras Herz cerraba los ojos. Sus facciones adquirieron un tono triste y rígido: Estaba conteniendo el llanto por el caído.

-Vamos… -dijo entonces, Stuarth, poniendo un pie fuera de la habitación, –No podemos quedarnos aquí. –Luego apuntó su mano en dirección al portalón del final.

El acceso al área segura estaba a sólo unos cuantos pasos: Era la entrada a la residencia de los mercenarios; un lugar acondicionado para todas sus necesidades. Según los simulacros de catástrofe, era además el sector más estable del edificio, y había sido construido como tal.

El scout, que era más rápido, se adelantó y alcanzó la puerta con sus manos, para amortiguar la velocidad y evitar estrellarse, y la golpeó copiosamente llamando a que fuese abierta.

-¡Pauling, ya regresé! ¡Abran rápido, que traemos un herido!

Piotr escuchó un par de chasquidos y la puerta se agitó. Cuando esta se abrió por fin, una persona asomó ansiosa y ahogó un pequeño alarido.

-¡MAMÁ!

-¡Dexty! ¡Cariño!

Era de quien habían estado hablando en su travesía hacia la base: Dexter Conagher, el brillante ingeniero del equipo. El hombre emocionado, levantó a su madre por los aires y giró mientras la abrazaba. Sollozó un momento, pero la señora Conagher acarició su cabeza y tarareó una canción suave, como suelen hacer las madres a sus bebés asustados.

-¡Stuarth! -Una chica que aparentaba poca edad se abalanzó sobre el boy scout, y sonrío mostrando su gran dentadura -¡Sabía que regresarías! Todo el tiempo tuve mucha fe en ti, hermano. Pauling estaba...- Pero se detuvo en seco al notar la presencia de Piotr y el bulto que traía en sus brazos. La expresión del ruso era de confusión; no sabía qué decir o a quién pedir ayuda.

-¡SÖREN! ¡SÖREN!

Se oyeron pasos apresurados acercándose y un hombre de bata blanca apareció desde uno de los pasillos que llevaban hasta el hall en donde se encontraban. Dio un traspié al intentar frenar, pero logró apoyar su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

-E... Edel... -Susurró a punto de quebrarse, al ver a la doctora moribunda en los brazos del extraño.

-¿Quién es este, Stuarth? Vengan, vamos, rápido.

-Doctor, él nos ayudó, a mí y a la mamá de Dexter. Si no fuera por él... yo no la habría encontrado... ¡Piotr! ¡Se llama Piotr! Pertenece al ejército Ruso ¡Destruyó a un robo-Heavy con una vara metálica! -Explicó Stuarth, de manera confusa y acelerada, mientras caminaban a paso rápido hacia el fondo del pasillo por el que Sören había salido. Allí, había una puerta doble con sistema de vaivén, y al empujarla ingresaron a una versión mucho más moderna y amplia de la enfermería en la cual habían encontrado a Herz, hace unos minutos atrás. El médico se apresuró a mover una camilla hasta el centro, la señaló mirando a Piotr ordenándole que dejara a la doctora allí y movilizó un aparato que se encontraba anclado al techo a través de un brazo mecánico. Lucía como un cañón unido a un contenedor transparente lleno de un líquido de dudoso aspecto, con una palanca de acción en la parte superior y una serie de cables que conectaban las piezas entre sí. Por la parte más posterior, un cordón más grueso, se unía a una computadora para ejecutar funciones más complejas.

-Herr scout, enciende el motor de emergencia. -mandó el académico; el scout se volteó y abrió la caja de un panel de control presionando uno de los botones que protegía la cubierta. El ruido ronco de la maquinaria resonó en las paredes, y Sören activó el sistema empujando la palanca. La habitación se iluminó cuando un chorro de gas brotó desde el aparato, y comenzó a introducirse en el cuerpo de Herz: por su boca, nariz, y escurriéndose por las aberturas de su delantal; el humo estaba rodeándola, y la muchacha ya comenzaba a respirar a un ritmo estable. Piotr no pudo disimular su asombro ante la situación: era como un aliento de vida.

El médico cubrió la mitad de su rostro con una mascarilla y abrió el delantal de la chica, examinando las heridas. Tras pensar un momento, desde un carrito conectado a la camilla, tomó un objeto que consistía en una superficie redonda y un mango, el cual también tuvo que encender, conectando un plug al ordenador. Lo depositó sobre una de las heridas de bala, escribió un par de palabras con el teclado y el objeto comenzó a chillar, tal como lo hacía un detector de metales.

-Los proyectiles aún están aquí... Herr scout ¿Podrías sostenerlo a esta altura? -

Sören mostró con su mano derecha lo que correspondía a la longitud de dos cuartas y el scout, entendiendo, sostuvo el aparato.

-Cuando te diga, has de presionar el botón que está en el mango. No lo hagas sin que te lo ordene ¿Entendido?, -tras lo cual, Stuarth asintió. -Y tú, ven aquí. Necesito que descubras el área ensangrentada -añadió el doctor, mirando a la hermana del scout.

-Yo... a mí no me gusta la sangre... -respondió ella, con una mueca y los ojos vidriosos.

-Fraulien Scout, necesito mucha ayuda en estos momentos. No tengo a la doctora Herz para asistirme, y quisiera tenerla a mi lado el día de mañana en caso de una situación similar a esta -argumentó, Sören. -Además, debes usar unos guantes. No te pediré que tomes nada contaminado sin protegerte.

-Si, s-si -La chica abrió una bolsa de guantes quirúrgicos y se los puso apresuradamente. Luego, titubeó antes de abrir la camisa de Edeltrauth.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Piotr ya se había volteado desde que la sangre dominó la escena. Si bien, nunca se limitó de ver heridas en el pasado, jamás había presenciado una intervención, y menos en una mujer. Por otro lado, la fragilidad del estado de la muchacha le causaba cierta inquietud. Sören ya lo había notado, por lo que cada cierta cantidad de minutos, levantaba la cabeza para observar el estado del recién llegado.

-No va a morir, Piotr -Lo tranquilizó.

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿No es eso acaso lo que te tiene tan... intranquilo?

-Creo que sólo lo estoy distrayendo -Contestó, volteando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo directamente. Su preocupación era evidente.

-Debo estar atento tanto del estado de mi paciente, como del ambiente que me circunda. Ella está adormecida en estos momentos, y tampoco siente dolor -Sonrió Sören -Y dime ¿Cómo se han conocido Stuarth y tú? -Le consultó, curioso, mientras abría una de las heridas más grandes con un bisturí y extraía un cuerpo extraño -Aquí está la primera bala ¡Sigue contándome, Piotr!

\- Bueno… este… Nos topamos en un minimarket. Yo había escapado desde el lugar en donde estaba alojando… Estas eran mis vacaciones. En mi país natal era profesor de literatura, y luego me aburrí y decidí alistarme al ejército… como mi padre.

-Pareces tener buenas condiciones ¿Cómo desactivaste al robot? - Sören sacó la segunda bala y la colocó sobre un recipiente.

-Tan solo le rompí la mandíbula.

-Debía ser uno de los viejos modelos de Gray Mann. Tienen un circuito importante en esa área, pero esas cosas son asuntos de ingenieros ¿No? -Rió nuevamente, mientras otro proyectil saltaba desde las entrañas de la chica y chocaba con la frente de Stuarth. La scout emitió un ruidito de asco.

-Pero no hice todo solo. Gracias a Stuarth pudimos salir ilesos -Añadió.

-Yo sabía que este cerebro de paloma era algo más que… una "cara bonita" -Se burló el doctor.

-Pff… -Bufó el scout en respuesta.

-Stuarth, ahora es tu turno. No puedo extraer esta bala con la pinza, pero puedo verla. Presiona el botón.

El joven obedeció y al activar el aparato, este comenzó a actuar a modo de imán y atrajo de golpe el proyectil incrustado.

-Apágalo - Inmediatamente, Sören puso su mano debajo del instrumento y la bala calló en su mano –Excelente. Gracias a los dos.

Por último, el doctor aceleró la máquina hasta su máxima potencia, para comenzar el cierre de las heridas: aproximó los bordes de la llaga más grande, y aplicó un gel especial en las más pequeñas, incluyendo el corte de la pierna izquierda esto para que "las cicatrices no fuesen evidentes" –Ya saben, para una mujer lo visible es uno de los aspectos más importantes ¿No es así pequeña cobrita superficial? –Dijo el médico a la scout con tono cariñoso, pero obviamente bromeando.

Luego se dispuso a asearse las manos y se quitó la mascarilla.

-Y por cierto, mil gracias a ti también, Piotr –Sonrió gentilmente, Sören, inclinando la cabeza.

-Me están dando mucho mérito – Se sonrojó Piotr, mientras Stuarth le dio una gran palmada en la espalda. La mano le quedó aturdida por unos segundos, pero se quejó en silencio.

Los cuatro salieron de la sala tras haber arropado a Herz que permanecía algo aturdida aún, sin embargo, era necesario que descansase tras el enorme esfuerzo al que su organismo había sido expuesto.

-Podemos ofrecerte asilo mientras el peligro no cese –Ofreció el doctor –Es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer… o lo que yo podría hacer. Salvaste a mi única alumna; ella es mi futuro, mi creación… mi legado –Agregó con vehemencia.

-¡PIOTR PODRÍA INTEGRARSE AL EQUIPO! –Gritó entonces el scout.

-¡Shhh! ¿Qué?

-Eso –Respondió casi cuchicheando, Stuarth –Piotr ya es un militar; los nuevos integrantes del equipo debían llegar esta semana, pero eso ya no va a ocurrir. Al menos, eso me dijo Pauling. Necesitamos todo el apoyo que sea necesario.

-Ella va a oponerse… -Replicó su interlocutor cruzando los brazos y con la vista hacia el suelo, reflexionando.

-Piotr había enviado su currículum antes.

-De verdad, Stu, no quiero ser una carga. Ni siquiera fui llamado a la entrevista…

-¡Pero nos salvaste a la señora Conagher y a mí… y a Edeltrauth!

Sören abrió los ojos con esto último.

-Que lo haya hecho no significa que esté cien por ciento capacitado para ocupar un puesto en las filas de mercenarios de TF industries –Contraargumentó, Piotr –Insisto en que me estás dando demasiado crédito.

De pronto Sören recordó algo importante. La situación crítica de su aprendiz lo había hecho perder un poco la noción de la situación.

-¿Dónde está el capitán, Stuarth? –Preguntó.

Stuarth enmudeció, y sólo miró de reojo a Piotr.

El médico comenzó a desesperarse. Algo no andaba bien -¿Vas a responder o no? –Alzó la voz -¿Dónde está Markov? ¿POR QUÉ NO REGRESÓ CON USTEDES?

-Está muerto, Herr Doctor.

Edeltrauth salió por la puerta de la enfermería, sujetando un porta suero que llevaba una bolsa de sangre que estaba siendo transfundida por su brazo derecho.

-Lo siento mucho, Sören... fue una emboscada, y no hubo nada que pudiésemos hacer. Yo estaba esperando mi final en tu oficina del ala este; ya había perdido mucha sangre – Dijo Herz, señalando su abdomen vendado – Y el capitán fue acribillado. Falleció mucho antes de que los muchachos pudiesen si quiera encontrarnos.

-De hecho… -Intervino la girl scout –Pauling y Dexter… ya los habían dado por muertos a todos.

-¿Cómo es eso? –El doctor estaba impactado. Nadie se lo comentó; como miembro importante del equipo, Pauling estaba en la obligación de informárselo.

-Dexter logró activar uno de sus dispositivos de rastreo, y el control de signos vitales de Edeltrauth y Markov no respondían. Tú estabas atendiendo heridas menores de los demás, y no quisieron… preocuparte.

-¿Preocuparme? ¡Ellos son mi grupo! ¡Cómo no iba a preocuparme! Heck… -Sören cubrió su boca con ambas manos, mientras se tambaleaba. Le temblaba el pecho con cada bocanada de aire. Se volteó lentamente, apoyándose en la pared. No quería romperse en frente de esos críos por lo que se mordió los labios para evitar emitir algún sonido. Un adulto siempre debía mantener la calma.

-Perdimos a Markov hoy… M-Markov… y a un soldado la semana pasada… ¡No podemos seguir así! –Exclamó, volteándose. Sus ojos fulguraban –Piotr, tú vas a quedarte. Necesitaremos armar a un _heavy_ en poco tiempo y creo que lo más adecuado es que YO me encargue de ti. Pauling no va a impedir otra vez que sea el entrenador oficial de este escuadrón.

No había nadie importante para detenerlo. El capitán era el que siempre calmaba sus pasiones y ya no estaba.

¿Acaso Markov… alguna vez realmente _estuvo_?

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Sören en ese momento.

Quería ver a Edel segura; de alguna forma se veía reflejado en esa chica. Era como una parte de él, ese lado testarudo y atrevido; esa faceta que rompía las reglas y gozaba de los placeres de la vida. Aunque, eso más bien encajaba perfectamente con el perfil de un joven. Se sentía tan viejo en comparación a ella, y cada mañana se levantaba con los hombros más cargados del peso del tiempo. La pérdida de ese día, _su_ pérdida, lo había inundado aún más de desesperanza, pero no iba a permitir que esto fuese en vano.

"Autoproclamo este día, como mi día" pensó Sören "Nuestro día…"

Y de esta forma, decidido, ajustó sus guantes de goma y se alejó por el corredor en dirección a la oficina de la asistente de administración.

No había duda de que por fin iba a salirse con la suya, aunque esto dependiese un poco de sus influencias y (supuestas) amistades. De todas formas, no se podía confiar en nadie.


End file.
